Valentine's Day Spell
by Aneras713
Summary: Summery inside. Mostly LeoxOC, some RaphxOC, DonxOC, and MikeyxOC. Rated T to be safe, if I need to increase the rateing just say so. The title is the best I can come up with. If you have any questions that does not relate to my style of writing PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I decided to take a break from my current fanfic and make one for Valentine's Day.

**Aneras has no experience in love, she's just giving her best guess.**

Raph: You seriously have no experience in love?

Look I'm not proud of it okay! I can't help it if in the real world I have a knack for making people hate me!

Don: What about in cyber space?

...Let's just say I have better control over my words and actions.

Leo: What's the summery?

Oh yeah...um..."It's the day before Valentine's Day and Sarena can't find any baking chocolate to make chocolates for her brothers. What happens when she unknowingly buys a magic love chocolate that instantly makes the eater hopelessly in love with their true love and she and her brothers all eat it. While her brothers are on her friends' dream dates, she can not control her actions when it comes to Leonardo (who snaps out of it because he isn't human) due to her being only mostly human. Will things ever turn back to normal or is this the end of her relationship with Leo? True love concourses all! mainly LeoxOC, some RaphxOC, DonxOC, and MikeyxOC."

**Rena+Leo: _blush_**

Mikey...Nice. Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Valentine's Day Spell

Chapter 1

It was winter, a nice 25 degrees with light fluffy snow falling every which way. On a normal day there would've been a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a rush to get to it's destination, but not today. Today said figure was walking slowly with four friends, window shopping at any store that seemed of interest. For it was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day, and as you all know, said figure has four someones she's looking forward to spending time with this year.

"No, I don't think this place will have anything the guys will like either." Sarena and her friends, Bonnie, Lilly, Peej, and Kimra, passed by another store at the Edogawa Private Mall. Sarena was trying to help her original trio find Valentine's Day gifts for the guys they liked. Bonnie, being the short tempered hot head that she was, had a crush on Sarena's brother Raphael who, in Sarena's opinion, was a perfect match for her fiery friend. Another perfect match was her brother Donatello and Lilly. Both were some of the most intelligent people of their age and both could invent just about anything. One thing she couldn't understand was what Peej saw in Michelangelo. Both were sweet and lovable, but Mikey was a skater and Peej was more of a preppy. Either way, she respected her friend's crush on her brother and wished her luck. The newest to the group, Kimra, was perfectly happy being single was not on the look out for Mr. Right yet. Sarena, on the other hand, wasn't going to buy any gifts. Every year on Valentine's Day she worked her butt off making chocolates for her brothers and Master Splinter. She made a special one each year for her once boyfriend now future fiance Leonardo. To everyone they were the world's most perfect match. Both were kind, gentle, smart, and brave. Both were the ideal spouse, caring, and being (quite literally with Master Splinter in cyberspace) the parents of the family. Mikey even sometimes referred to them as Mommy and Daddy (much to their embarrassment at first).

"You're lucky Sarena. All you have to do is bake them chocolates," said Peej as they passed a book store, which, of course, Sarena made them go in.

"It's not so easy Peej, I've been having trouble finding any baking chocolate. All the stores are sold out," said Sarena looking for the latest Kathy Reichs book. "Here we are, Devil Bones." She quickly payed for her book and the friends went to the next store.

"Girl, You are hooked on that series," said Bonnie.

"Can't help it, I read all the Nancy Drew books back in 2105. I need something new," Sarena replied.

Lilly looked at her friend curiously. "Exactly how many books did you read?" she asked. Before Sarena could respond Kimra interrupted.

"Sorry Rena, I do not want the series spoiled for me," said Kimra.

When she was out of earshot Sarena quickly whispered "over 10,000," to her friend. Lilly's eyes widened as they stop at another store.

"My Grandma works at this place. Maybe she can help us, besides I need to stock up on some potions ingredients anyway," said Kimra leading them into the store. "Grandma, It's me, I've got some friends who need some help looking for gifts for their boyfriends," she called into the store. Inside was a small old women black streaks in her gray hair.

"I thought you said you were a fairy Kimra," whispered Bonnie.

"Yeah but I'm also part witch on my grandmother's side," Kimra whispered back. The inside of the shop was a dark navy blue color and the shelves were all filled with bottles or clay objects. Out of the corner of her eye Sarena spotted some baking chocolate. This had to be her lucky day.

"Excuse me," said Sarena. Kimra's grandmother looked up. "How much for this baking chocolate?"

"For Kimira's friend, $5.50," the old women replied. Sarena payed the money and waited patiently by the door for her friends to finish. about 25 minutes later the five girls emerged from the store.

"Later Grandma," Kimra called back.

"Shell, the guys are gonna love this. Why didn't we think of this?" Peej asked as they walked out of the mall.

"Because we were too focused on trying to find them a gift that we didn't think of what we already had," replied Lilly.

"Well the Kame Girls are their favorite band," said Sarena "A Valentine's Day concert sounds perfect."

"Well then I'd better go and practice for my guitar solo in one of the songs for tomorrow," said Bonnie "Later!"

"Us to Peej. We've got to decided what songs we're doing," said Lilly. "You coming Kimra?"

"Yeah, later Rena," Kimra said. Sarena waved her friends goodbye and, tying her mask around her head, ran to the nearest rooftop.

* * *

"I'm home!" she called.

"Welcome home sis!" Sarena looked around. Mikey was watching a sci fi movie while Raph read a sports magazine in the living room. Donny and Serling (Who they had still not gotten back home much to the robot's disappointment) were working on something in the lab. Leo was sheathing his katanas as she drew closer.

'Must have been practicing those perfect katas of his,' she thought.

"How was your day sis?" he asked. Leo gently cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Sarena closed her eyes in bliss as the familer warmth radiating from her eldest brother washed over her in soothing waves. She felt the small thing that had been attached her tail bone since she was a turtle begin to wag excitingly, like a tail. Maybe that's what it was...and she was supposed to be a top student? Starting from when she first turned into a turtle her "tail" always did that around Leo, though it had gotten stronger lately, since they came to 2105. This, her part cold bloodedness (which made her skin slightly colder), the almost unnoticeable greenish hue her skin took in cold temperatures, and the chur her brothers said she had when she was sleeping were all side effects that had been left with her when she turned back into a human. Leo broke the kiss and followed her into the kitchen.

"It was alright," Sarena replied to his earlier question. "I was finally able to find some baking chocolate."

"Great, then I'll leave you to it," he said. With a kiss to her cheek he left to return to his katas. Sarena sighed as she watched her brother go. Leo was just so perfect in every way. The way he fought, the way he trained, the way he walked, even the way he said her name. Everything about Leo screamed perfection. Putting on her apron and bandanna the former turtle proceeded to make the chocolates. What she noticed was that they looked milkier than her usual brand of baking chocolates. What she didn't notice was that on the package was the following writing.

"Love Chocolates"

"One bite and you'll fall immediately under its spell"

"This love potion makes you fall instently for your true love"

"In the case of imperfection this potion turns you and your true love into a form that will not make people sneer, but still retain your true form to each other and those close to you"

"Antidote: The Kiss of True Love"

"WARNING: EFFECTS UNTESTED ON HALF HUMANS!! RESULTS MAY BE EXTREME!!, EFFECTS MAY BE LESS EFFECTIVE ON NON HUMANS!!!"

* * *

Leonardo watched as his sister made the chocolates. The smaller mutant was the most wonderful person in the world and almost everyone knew it. The best part was that she was his, that he had her heart as she had his. The only thing that bugged him was **why **she had fallen for him. He was a turtle and she was a human...mostly, they were two completely different species, they weren't even from the same ancestor. The fact that she was now part turtle had changed things a little, but it was the only thing he was still unsure of. Even still he loved Sarena with his entire being and would stop at nothing to keep her safe and happy. This year he wanted to do something special for her, to show how much he loved her. All he had to do was hope she had left over baking chocolate.

* * *

About a half hour later Sarena placed her wrapped chocolates and the last piece of baking chocolate in her secret storage area where Mikey wouldn't find them. She placed the special one for her future fiance a bit apart from the others. Sealing it shut she returned to her brothers and let out a squel when she was instantly tackled by four green bodies. She felt four pairs of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Happy Valentine's day sis," her brothers said. Sarena giggled. Mikey had probably gotten them to do this in a last ditch effort to get their chocolates early this year.

"Sorry guys I've told you, no chocolate until its V Day," she reminded them, The four turtles groaned a little before preceding to tickle her into submission. Sarena laughed as she was assaulted by twenty four tickling fingers around her mid section, neck, back of knees, and under arms. Only her brothers knew where her sensitive spots were. "Guys, bwa, quit it, hehaha, or I won't give you chocolate this year." This made them stop quickly. Sarena groaned a little. While her brothers' weight was comforting it was starting to strain her back a little. "Guys can you get off please?"

"Sorry," they said one at a time before getting off, all except for Leo. The oldest turtle flipped the young kunoichi on to her back and pressed his lips against hers. As Sarena leaned into the kiss she felt his tongue lick across her lips, asking for permission. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't gotten her daily dose of Leonardo today. Sarena opened her mouth, her brother's tongue took the invitation and slipped inside. The two mutants moaned as their tongues twirled around each other, fighting for dominance. Leo pulled Sarena closer and eventually won. The female felt something stir in the back of her throat as leader mapped out the familiar territory that was her mouth. When finally she let it out she realized it was a chur, her brothers hadn't been kidding, not that she expected them to. When Leo heard the sound he took it as a sign to "Back off before you do something you might regret!" Sarena moaned in disappointment as her future fiance left her mouth. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed over a little with an emotion she couldn't describe, her lips were slightly parted as she panted from the wonderful kiss, and across her face was the wonderful blush she got. To Leo she looked beautiful. Her tail (if that's what it was) wagging like no tomorrow as if that would bring the older mutant back. Leader shook his head to get rid of the nasty images of his little princess forming in his mind.

'No,' he thought 'Rena's too good, too pure for something as naughty as that.' As much as he wanted get it out that tail of his sister's, which he was sure she didn't know what it was, was wagging madly through her skirt, teasing him. Leo pulled him self off and helped Sarena up, his legendary self control keeping his raging hormones in check. He could smell Sarena's pheromones and knew that the kiss had effected her as well. He could also sense her emotions through the link they shared with their brothers and could feel some twitches of lust staring to spin around inside her. Leo sent some some his emotions through the link in order to calm down the confusing emotions effecting his sister. Sarena's emotions were unstable as it was since their incident with the foot mystics in their minds, though they had healed somewhat over the past few months or so, and didn't need something like lust making it worse. Sarena felt something strange about her brother. It was like he was blocking something from her. He hadn't done that since...she shuttered at the thought of what Leo was like after they defeated the Utrom Shredder. "You okay sis?" he asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," she lied. Leo grasped her shoulders to keep her in place as she tried to leave.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" He asked. Sarena, as much as she tried to keep her body tense, felt her body relax slightly at the feel of leader's hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," she lied again. Leo looked her in the eye before letting his arms drop. "I'm fine." she placed a quick kiss on his lips and ran to ask Don if he needed help.

* * *

That night Leo slipped silently out of the room he shared with Sarena and to her "secret" storage area. He quickly found the left over baking chocolate and preceded to make it.

'Hopefully she'll be better in the morning,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what got her spooked." Leo thought back to after they had defeat the Utrom Shredder, how different he had been, and how unstable he had made her. He quickly shook his head to clear it. 'Things are different now, I not like that anymore.' When he was done he wrapped the finished chocolate and place it in the fridge.

* * *

Sarena's night did not go over very well. She couldn't the image of what Leo had been like out of her head. The recurring nightmares she had had were coming back. The ones of Leo...Leo...she couldn't even think about it it was too horrible. By the time she had woken up Leo was back. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended that she was still asleep. The former turtle felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her, trying to keep her safe. She could feel Leo through the link trying to calm her down and, by doing so, send her into a dreamless sleep...which worked as the next time she opened her eyes it was morning and her nightmare was forgotten. Leo's blueish brown eyes stared at her with loving affection.

"Good morning love," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Good morning koi," she said as the kiss was broken. She quickly went to change into her blouse and skirt, but a strong pair of arms pulled her back on to the bed. Sarena laughed as the older mutant kissed her again. "I've got give the guys their chocolates before Mikey comes in and starts to annoy the shell out of us.

"Let him, I just want to stay here with you," he said petting her long midnight black hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Leo," she replied lovingly. "But that doesn't mean we can stay in bed all day while our brothers roam around the Lair trying to find my secret storage." Leo chuckled a bit in the back of his throat before putting on a serious face. "Leo?"

"How much longer?" he asked. Sarena pulled her serious face too knowing instantly what he was talking about.

"After our birthday in July, just one more year," she said. "We're already sixteen."

"Just one year," he repeated.

"Come on," she said changing her mood. "Let me change so we can eat the chocolate." Leo let her go and turned his head away as she went behind the screen where kept her clothes, but not before turning it to the side just ever so slightly to catch one last glimpse of his future fiance.

* * *

"Here you go guys," she said giving her brothers the chocolates she had made. Leo came up behind her.

"Rena," he said "I made you this." he produced the chocolate he had made last night from behind his shell. Sarena took it as she gave him his.

"Thanks Leo, you're so sweet," she said unwrapping it. On the chocolate were words in green icing.

"To my light, my love, my angel, and my life

My beautiful princess

With all my love,

Leonardo"

Sarena began to tear up as she read the loving words. Leo read the words she wrote to him in blue icing.

"To my savior, my love, my guardian angel, and my life

My handsome prince

With all my love,

Sarenaty"

The blue masked ninja cupped his princess's chin and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Dudes, enough making out. Let's eat," said Mikey as the two broke their kiss. His four siblings agreed and at the same time bit into their chocolate.

* * *

Let me know what you think, like Rena said I have no experience in love. I won't be able to update either story for a bit because I'm going to Manhattan until Monday or Tuesday.

Don: You're going to see "Wicked" right?

Yep! It's my favorite Broadway play.

Mikey: Have fun then. Uh...what's wrong with Leo and Rena?

Leo:_ Looks at Rena and blushes_

**_Looks at Leo and blushes_**

Raph: Looks like they liked your chapter Aneras, too bad they still have two years to they can really have their fun.

Leo: _still blushing, glares daggers at Raph _

**_Blushes even more_**

_giggles _Anyway see you all later, hope this goes over well.

Raph: _coughs _Doubt it

What did you say?!

Raph: Nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took so long. Working on two fanfics at once is hard.

**Then why did you start this again?**

I didn't see you complaining earlier.

**_blushes_**

Don: This is rated T for intense Leo and Rena kissing. How the shell does your friend come up with stuff?

She doesn't. I type it, she edits the romance stuff, and I put the fact that Leo's a turtle and he and Sarena grew up as siblings back in.

Mikey: I take it she's not a TMNT fan.

Yep

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Valentine's Day Spell

Chapter 2

Leo felt strange. It was like his mind was separated from his body. He could see and hear and everything, but he couldn't control his actions, his words, or even his emotions. Through the link he could sense the same thing happening to his brothers.

'Dude, what the shell!?' exclaimed Mikey.

'It seems as though our bodies are being controlled by something,' said Donny.

'Like what?' asked Raph.

'I don't know, but for some reason we're still in control of our minds and thus the link.,' replied Don.

'Guys, Sarena, I can't sense Sarena,' said Leo worriedly.

'You're right, something's blocking her,' said Raph.

'Maybe what has our bodies got her mind too,' said Mikey.

'It is possible, I mean she is different from us,' said Donny.

'That doesn't mean she should be treated worse than us,' declared Leo. 'Just because she's female or mostly human doesn't mean she should suffer worse than us. The Foot, The Tribunal, and everyone else does that all the time, if anything she should be treated better. I've said it before and I'll say it again, she deserves better than us.' His brothers agreed. Ever since they were kids they had tried their best to give Sarena a better life, such as convincing Master Splinter to send her to school.

'Yeah, that's funny coming from the guy who's about to kiss her brains out,' proclaimed Raph. Looking through Raph's eyes Leo saw his body suddenly press his lips against Sarena's. He could feel her lips on his, Her tongue in his mouth and his in her's, her arms wrapped around his neck, her skin on his hands that were wrapped around her waist, her breath on his face, her churs in his ear. She was churring and he wasn't stopping…and he was loving it. Their bodies were pressed so close together he could feel her heart beat increase. Their kiss was so intense it was like they hadn't seen each other for years. The best part was she wasn't saying no. Leo's hormones were shifting into overdrive, this was like something out of the dreams he had been careful to keep from his future fiancé. Sarena's wonderful taste, feel, and smell filled his senses, filling him with wave after wave of lust. He moaned as Sarena touched an area where shell met skin.

'Yo Leo snap out of it!' he could feel Raph mentally shaking him and he snapped out of his stupor as Serling pulled him and his little sister apart.

"Honestly, just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean you two can latch onto each other when there are other people in the room," they heard the robot say. Leo noticed that Sarena was trying her best to keep at least one hand on her eldest brother's plastron.

"Wow Rena, I know it's V-Day and all, but I never thought I'd see you two making out so lustfully." Bonnie and the rest of the girls had come by to visit. Looking through his eyes Leo could see that Sarena's eyes were clouded over with the same amount of lust as before only stronger. He could feel a shiver of pleasure go up his shell. Raph, Don, and Mikey raced over to their respective crushes.

Raph latched on to Bonnie's waist and said flatly "You, me, downtown, where something red." Bonnie blushed as she nodded in reply, too stunned to speak.

"Lilly, I have two tickets to see "Phantom of The Opera" tonight and was wondering if you would go with me," said Donny. Lilly's eyes practically lit up, she loved "Phantom of The Opera".

"Of course Donatello," she replied.

"Peejy, want to go to Vini's with me? My treat," Mikey asked using his pet name for her.

"Sure Mikey, I'd love to," she replied. The restaurant the five girls worked at had the best pizza in the city, most people just didn't know it. In their minds the three turtles were shocked. They had just asked the girls they had major crushes on, their little sister's best friends, out on dates. By this time Sterling had left the two future fiancés on the couch having given up after the remaining turtles had basically gone and done what their siblings had. Leo wrapped his arms around his little sister's waist. He let his hands roam her sides, causing little moans and churs to escape from her mouth.

"Sarena, would you like to go to dinner with me and then to a movie?" Leo asked her. He couldn't help but notice the amount of lust present in his voice.

"I'd love to Leo," Sarena replied. She had lust in her voice too. That was something Leo had never heard before and frankly it made his heart speed up a bit. What's more the way she said his name was driving him crazy.

"Tonight? Say six?" he asked. Instead of answering Sarena pulled him into a deep passionate kiss and that was all the answer he needed. "Excellent," he breathed out before deepening the kiss further. Inside his mind Leo was hyperventilating. The kiss was driving his hormones through the roof. He once again praised his well known self-control, but knew that if this kept up he wouldn't last long.

"This is wonderful!" Kimra squealed. She had been a little shocked at the guys' forwardness, but then realized this was the perfect opportunity to help her friends with their crushes. "You guys have got to let me pick out your outfits and such."

"I think that's a great idea," said Peej. Out of all of them Kimra knew the most about fashion. The other girls agreed and quickly pulled Sarena away from Leo and out of the Lair to Kimra's apartment. They knew from experience that Kimra had a lot of patience and liked to take her time when it came to fashion matters.

* * *

"Let's see Bonnie, you're going downtown with Raphael," Kimra said looking through Lilly's notes that her hand had automatic written out of habit. "He specifically asked that you wear red, this should make this a little easier for me." The five girls were sitting in the middle of Kimra's bedroom discussing their clothing for that evening. Sarena was fidgeting a little, uneasy about being pulled away from her future fiancé. "Downtown has a lot of nightclubs and there is only one that caters only to teenagers. The one in the Edogawa District." (What can I say? The school grounds are huge) "So obviously he'll take you there." She deduced.

""The Ocean's Rock". One of thirteen clubs spread throughout Edogawa and one of five that allows only those from the upper part of the Secondary School. In other words us," Lilly read from her black notebook.

"Right…Anyway this particular club is punk themed, which is probably why Raph chose it." Said Kimra, "So I was thinking a combination of red and black." She motioned for her friend to stand up and twirled her scepter around her. In a flash Bonnie's tank top and sweats became a red ripped belly tank top and a black mini skirt. Her socks became a pair of black combat boots, around her wrists were varies black and red bracelets, and around her neck was a black spiked chocker. The hotheaded girl looked at her new outfit amazed at her friend's creativity.

"Wow, awesome," she said. Despite having seen her friend's work several times the four were always amazed at how good she was.

"Now for hair and makeup," Kimra twirled her scepter again and Bonnie's hair came out in tame blond spikes. On her face was mascara, black eyeliner, red eye shadow and lipstick. Her nails were painted in alternating black and red and in her hair was one red streak.

"I'm next I believe," Lilly pointed out.

"Yep, Okay, You're going to see "Phantom of The Opera" with Donatello," said Kimra. "Broadway shows aren't that fancy, but we should still dress you in something nice." With a twirl of her scepter Lilly's Tee-shirt and pants become long white skirt and a fuchsia top covered with a white jacket. On her feet were a pair of fuchsia pumps, like the ones she wore on stage, and around her neck was a purple butterfly necklace.

"As for hair and makeup," In a flash Lilly wore a pale lipstick, blush, and a small amount of mascara. Her black hair was let out of her braid and hung in a wavy ponytail.

"Okay Peej, You're next," said Bonnie. The youngest girl stood up.

"Vini's with Michelangelo right?"Kimra asked. Peej nodded. "Well let's be glad that Vini doesn't have a dress code. How about a skater look?" With a twirl of her scepter Peej's Tee-shirt and sweats were an orange and white striped sweatshirt and orange sweats. On her feet were a pair of white sneakers and her short brown hair was covered with an orange beanie. Her nails were painted a light orange and on her face was mascara and a small amount of blush.

"Now for Leonardo's little princess," said Lilly.

"This one will be easy," said Kimra. In a flash Sarena's normal blouse and skirt was a beautiful green dress and on her feet her matching green pumps, like her stage ones. She wore green eye shadow, mascara, and a small bit of cherry lip gloss. Her hair now curled a bit at the end and around her neck was, of course, her pendent.

"This looks wonderful Kimra," Sarena said. "I hope Leo will like."

"Like it? He's gonna love it," declared Peej.

* * *

While their bodies were getting dressed up for their dates their minds were trying to figure out what was happening to them and their little sister.

'Guys this is not good,' declared Leo. Raph stared at him confused.

'We asked our crushes out on dates and it's Valentine's Day, what's so wrong?' he asked.

'A lot of things,' the eldest turtle said. 'For example, my body could barely control itself while it was kissing Rena. What if that control brakes and it ends up…ends up…' he shuddered. 'I don't even want to think about it.'

'Leo's right Raph,' said Donny. 'Remember what the girls told us about Sarena's nightmares while Leo was, well, you know?'

'Oh yeah, almost forgot about that,' the hotheaded turtle replied.

'Wait, so Sarena's nightmares back then,' said Leo. 'They were of me…doing…that…to her?' The others nodded. 'Oh my gosh. No wonder she was so scared of me.'

'While we're on these dates I'll try to think of what could have caused this,' said Don. 'When we find that maybe we can figure out what to do. Leo, you try to get through to Rena, maybe she knows something.'

'Let's hope she does dudes,' said Mikey 'I love Peej and all, but I can't stay like this forever.'

'None of us can Mikey,' replied the smart turtle. 'Especially not Leo, if his control brakes who knows what could happen.'

'Well we'd better start thinking, cause here we go,' announced Raph. The four brothers watched in silence, helpless as their bodies went their dates. A thought popped up in Mikey's head.

'Where the shell did you get tickets for "Phantom of The Opera"?'

* * *

Well? How was it?

Raph: The ending stunk.

Yeah I know.

Mikey: Leo and Rena are gone again.

Raph: Leo was here? I thought he chickened out.

Don: When it comes to Sarena does Leo ever chicken out?

Raph:...good point.

Anyway, my other story should be updated soon. Thank you very much for waiting. Next chapter is going to be a date, or dates depending on what I decide. Which I haven't figured out yet.

Don: Read and Review!

Mikey: _gives Aneras an evil look and yells quickly _IF YOU GUYS CAN GUESS WHAT RENA'S DREAM WAS YOU GET A COOKIE!

All: MIKEY!

Mikey: _runs away _AAAAHHHHH!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit distracted.

**_cough _liar.**

Raph: _cough _huge liar.

Don: I'm just glad you've gotten caught up in your math work.

Donny, shut your mouth if you want to live.

Don: _gulps_

Mikey: Anyone new?

I think Leo and Sarena would know him, but don't worry it's just a cameo. I only put him in there because I couldn't think of anything else.

Leo: It better not be...

Oh it is.

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing.**

Valentine's Day Spell

Chapter 3

It was dark, but that's not what scared her. What scared her was the fact that she couldn't feel her brothers at all. Usually, even when they were far apart, there was a warmth in the back of her mind telling her of their presence, but now it was gone. One second they were right next to her and the next the lights had gone out and they were gone. Sarena brought her knees to her chest and tried to reach her brothers, but her fear prevented it.

'Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, where are you?' She cried.

"What's wrong Sarena? I'm right here." She looked up and saw Leo. At first she thought it was odd since she couldn't sense him, but then she noticed something. A dim glow of red in his eyes.

"No, you're Shadow." Sarena backed up as far as she could from the dark being. His eye returned to their normal red glow and he followed her.

"Now that Leo's lost control of his body there's nothing stopping me from taking you for myself." He said as he backed her up against the wall.

'What's he talking about?' she wondered, but suddenly realized. 'The chocolate.' She didn't have any time to contemplate it as Shadow was already running a hand down her side.

"No let me go!" she cried.

"You can't escape me this time little princess." He laughed.

"NO!"

* * *

Leo suddenly felt a flash of Sarena's emotions. It was full of pure fear and he had only felt it once before.

'Did you guys feel that?' he asked.

'Yeah, felt like Sarena.' answered Raph.

'She's in trouble, but what can we do?' asked Mikey. Suddenly Leo came up with something. He mentally put their hands together.

'We have to all concentrate on Sarena. Reach out to her with our emotions. We have to save her,' Leo explained. His brothers nodded and concentrated. They pictured Sarena when she was happy, cooking, reading, training, cleaning, sleeping, or just spending time with her brothers. All of which could make her happy. Suddenly they felt a sliver of her in the distance. They grabbed a hold of it and let it carry a part of them into Sarena's mind, turning them into dragons as they flowed inside.

* * *

"Let me go! Ahh!" she screamed. Her clothes were already a foot away, any longer and…

"Too late for that," Shadow sneered. Suddenly a flash of light over took the area and Shadow was forced backwards, away from her. Sarena felt four warm beings wrap themselves around her body. When she opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, she saw her brothers' dragon forms wrapped around her, shielding her from Shadow's evil. "This isn't over Leonardo, not by a long shot." With that he disappeared, repealed by the light, hopefully for good. Sarena sighed in relief. That had been too close. The largest dragon, the one with blue, gently nuzzled her cheek with his snout, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Leo, guys it was the choc…"before she could say anything else she passed out, overwhelmed by the warmth she was receiving from her brothers' bodies. The dragons smiled as she leaned her head onto Leo's body. Leo gave her a small lick to the lips, an animal version of a kiss, and laid his head down beside hers as the five siblings fell into a deep sleep, comforted with the fact that the others were there.

* * *

In their minds the turtles felt the parts of them that were with Sarena, grateful with the fact that she had been saved from Shadow.

'At least now we know she's safe,' said Leo. He could almost feel her warmth breath in his ear.

'What'd think she meant, you know, choc?" asked Mikey. Donny suddenly realized something.

'It was the chocolate, that's what she meant," he announced.

'Now that you mention it, this whole thing started when we bit into the chocolate,' said Raph. Leo looked through his eyes and saw that they were almost at the girls' apartments.

'Well we can examine the chocolate now. Our bodies are almost at the girls.'

'Wait, aren't they, we, concerned that humans can see us?" asked Raph.

'I don't know dude. No one seems to be giving us a second glance,' said Mikey. Their bodies stopped at the entrance to the apartment complex. Outside the girls were waiting for them.

* * *

"Wow Sarena, you look hot," said Leo. Sarena blushed at her fiance's compliment.

"Thank you Leo. You do as well," she answered back.

"Enough of that you two, save it for the date. You'd better get going. Make sure to tell me all the juicy details later," said Kimra as she looked at the guys' outfits. Leo was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, a black bow tie and a tuxedo. Even Kimra had to admit, for a turtle, he looked hot. Raph was wearing a red tank top covered with a black leather jacket, a pair of ripped jeans, and sneakers. Don wore a white jacket over a purple shirt, white pants, and brown shoes. Mikey was wearing an orange sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. The only thing she wondered about was why their neighbors across the street, who could clearly see the guys, weren't giving them a second thought. She left her friends, puzzled as they set off for their dates.

* * *

Raph: It was pretty lame.

I told you, I couldn't think of anything else. I'm still trying to get the date stuff right. I've never been on a date in my life so I have to ask my friends or watch TV for reference. Mostly the latter.

**How are you going to set up the dates?**

I don't know, I want to get all the dates in different chapters, but I'm just not sure.

Don: Read and Review.

Mikey: If you have any questions, just ask.

I'm sorry it's short compared to the others. I'd also like to apologize for taking so long. First it was "Sarena in Wonderland", then "Sarena's Secret Origin Story", "Leo's Ordeal", some random drabbles that I haven't posted, and an original fic I'm working on. Don't worry the original fic probably won't last long, mine never do. I'm just blowing off ideas after watching 75 episodes of Case Closed.

Raph: _mutters _Otaku

BTW I heard that they're making a new TMNT movie in live action with CGI for the turtles' faces. It's suppose to come out in 2011. I can't wait. Too bad Sarena's not in it though.

**_sweatdrops_** **Thanks.**

Leo: Are you allowed to say that here?

_shrugs _I don't know. Later! Oh, and read Leo's Girl's first review if you want to know what Sarena's nightmare was while Leo was Raph like...or just read "Leo's Ordeal".


	4. Chapter 4

_The turtles and Sarena walk into the Lair with Aneras who looks pretty shaken up._

**It's okay Aneras just breathe.**

_Leans on Donny while shaking. _No technology, so cold.

Mikey: In case anyone's wondering she's been at camp for 3 ½ weeks, with no technology except her I pod _GASP!_

Raph: No wonder she went nuts.

_Sits on couch and rocks back and forth._ So. Cold. Need Soda.

Mikey: _runs to get sprite_

Don: I know this is a bad time, but at any point during this torture did you happen to make the next chapter for one of your fanfics?

_Holds up tattered, barely holding together composition book._

Mikey:_ gives Aneras soda._

_Chugs it down._

Leo: Looks like we might have to write this chapter for her.

**Yeah, might be a good Idea.**

Don: _takes book _I'll proof read. _Starts_

_Slams soda on table. Pause. _UURRRRRRRPPPP!!!! Ah, that was good. I'm better now, gimme that. _Snatches back book that Don barely finished reading. _Okay, this chapter has the guys going to their dates, except for Leo and Rena. Theirs is a little different.

Mikey: How?

If I told you it'd spoil it for everyone.

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

And thanks to my Beta Reader SinsRose. You rock girl!

Valentine's Day Spell

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Vini's, how may I…Peej what are you doing here?" When Mikey and Peej walked into Vini's Mitzi was there as a waitress.

"Mitzi what are you doing here? It's our day off," said Peej.

"It's **your **day off, I'm still a newbie so I have to work." Mitzi sighed disappointed "There go my plans Soichiro." These days Mitzi was going out with The Undecideds's leader, Soichiro Mikage. She looked at Mikey with a puzzled look on her face. "Who's this?"

"Mitzi don't you recognize him? It's Mikey," Peej replied.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah." Mitzi took Peej to the side.

"Peej, Mike is a turtle," she whispered.

"Yeah, so?"

"That is a guy, a human guy." Peej looked at Mikey who smiled back at her. He looked like the same turtle she had always known.

"I think you need your eyes checked Mitzi, he's a turtle. Table for two please," she said. Mitzi sighed in defeat and brought them to a table.

"Hey Tina, I need a medium pepperoni for a pair of turtle doves!" she called to the chef. Turtle doves was the code the restaurant used for the turtles and anyone with them.

"Which ones?" asked Tina.

"Joker and his sweetheart." Mitzi left to deliver another pizza. Peej blushed at "sweetheart".

* * *

"Enjoy the show." Don and Lilly walked up the atrium stairs to the theater, buying a program along the way.

"You still haven't told me how you got those tickets," said Lilly.

"Simple, Internet."

"Of course."

"Lillian?" The couple turned. Behind them was a man in his late 30s in a black dress suit.

"Oh Mr. Carter I didn't know you'd be here. Don this is Mr. Carter, he works with my father. Mr. Carter this is Donatello, I go to school with his younger sister," said Lilly.

"Nice to meet you," said Don extending his hand. Mr. Carter shook it.

"So you're one of the quintuplet brothers of the famous Sarenaty Splinterson. I met her once when she was staying with the girls, a wonderful girl. You and your family must be extremely proud of her," he said.

"Yes we are."

"It is just amazing how much you, and I assume your brothers, look like her," Mr. Carter said with an amazed look. Lilly stared at him, puzzled. As a human Sarena looked nothing like her brothers. "Except for the glasses of course." Lilly looked at her date. Don wasn't wearing glasses. No one was staring or screaming in terror so she assumed it was alright to introduce him, but Don didn't bother correct him or even seem to care. "Lillian's father says that the girls talk a lot about you and your siblings. They're very fond of you five, but look what I'm doing. You're on a date, I'm babbling, and the show starts soon. You two have fun." With that he left for another theater door.

"He seems nice," said Don.

"He is," assured Lilly. Her confusion left her as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get our seats," he said. Lilly blushed from the contact.

* * *

"We're almost there Bonnie." Bonnie and Raph rode Raph's shell cycle to "The Ocean's Rock", the only secondary school only club downtown. They pulled into the parking lot and even from outside they could see that the place was jumping.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie Lettermen." Walking up to them was a girl their age with bleached blond hair and tanned skin.

"Micala? What are you doing here? This is a private club," accused Bonnie.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Bon Bon, it's called a fake ID. If I had known you moving to a private school in Manhattan would make you so stuck up I would've begged you to stay," she answered.

"Don't call me that and I'm not stuck up." At this point Raph decided to get in on the conversation.

"Hey Bonnie who is this chick?" he asked.

"Just a girl I went to school with back in Brooklyn."

"Just a girl? You're gonna make me cry." Micala looked at Raph. "Who's your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend's older brother and we're just hanging out," answered Bonnie.

"So he's not your boyfriend yet. Don't worry I won't try to steal him from you, though he is pretty hot." She leaned towards Bonnie and whispered so Raph couldn't hear. "You sure know how to pick em Bon Bon everything about him is hot, his hair, his muscles, everything." She giggled. Bonnie blinked in confusion. The guys didn't have hair though, she had to admit, Raph sure had muscles. "You two have fun." With a wink towards Raph she walked towards the entrance swaying her hips as she went.

"You went to school with her?" asked Raph as if he could hardly believe Bonnie could have gone to school with a girl like that.

"Now you know why I moved," she sighed.

"Good thing too, otherwise you'd be sneaking in like her and not "hanging out" with "your best friend's older brother"," he teased.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The two of them walked to the door and didn't even try to stop the chuckle they got as they saw Micala getting thrown out. Bonnie blushed as she remembered what her former classmate had said.

* * *

'Do you guys notice something odd?' asked Don.

'Yeah, we all keep running into people,' replied Mikey.

'No not that Mike. The people we run into all say we have things that we don't , like hair, glasses, that we look exactly like Sarena, Mitzi even said Mikey was a human.'

'Do you think it might have something to do with the chocolate?' asked Leo.

'It might, we might not know until Sarena wakes up. How is she anyway?' Leo had been keeping Sarena's presence locked on his and was slowly bring her into their once shared minds.

'She's still asleep. I think it'll take awhile to wake her up.'

'So who wants to watch the play and who wants to watch the movie?' Raph asked. Leo was the only who chose the movie. 'Knowing you it'll probably be a chick flick.' So Leo watched through his eyes alone as his body and Sarena entered the theater.

* * *

"Ah Miss. Kimira, as you know the cretins and Miss. Sarenaty have gone out," said Serling. Kimra had become suspicious about her neighbors reaction, or lack of therefore, to the guys and had come to the Lair to investigate.

"Yes I know Serling, but I was wondering if Sarena had used all the chocolate she was baking with," she explained.

"No, but Leonardo used it last night. The wrapper is in the trash there." He pointed to a trash bin near the counter. Thanking Serling the fairy witch hurried to the bin and pulled out the wrapper. Her eyes as she saw the name.

"No," she breathed out. Why hadn't she seen this before? Her grandmother's shop was full of stuff like this, why had she let Sarena buy it? If she had just been paying attention...She now understood what had happened and ran out of the Lair as fast as she could.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating because of camp, other stuff, and not to mention writer's block. I wanted to get this up before school started because sophomore year at my school is all about these big test that are at the end of the year. That means no gym class and an third period of math, plus if you don't pass the math standardized test, which thankfully I did, no world language and a fourth period of math.

**Man, your school stinks.**

Ya think? Luckily I'll be at the computer all day every other week. I'll be able to write my fan fics at school, put them on the documents part of my fiction press account (never go there for my stories, I'm not good at original stuff), and upload them when I get home. I bitter sweet situation if you ask me.

Don… You're dreading school aren't you?

_Sarcastically _Jeez Donny, whatever gave you that idea?

Mikey: Well you always complain about it and…

Leo: Mikey she was being sarcastic.

Mikey:…oh, sorry.

Raph: _slaps him _what a bone head.

**So what's next?**

As you know I stink when it comes to romance so I gotta do more research, but I can guarantee the next chapter will be done by Thanksgiving.

Leo: Read and Review

Don: If you have any questions about Sarena or anything else PM her.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

I am SO sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever.

Raph: Yeah right

_Glares _But, as we all know, writer's block stinks!

_**Nods**_

BTW the movie that Leo and Rena saw was "The Lake House." I chose it because, like the couple in the movie, their love goes through obstacles, but always works out.

Leo: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Valentine's Day Spell

Chapter 5

After the movie went off without a hitch, everyone's favorite couple went to a really fancy restaurant uptown. Leo's Shell Cycle pulled into the parking lot, somehow not messing up Sarena's hair. The inside of the restaurant was cream colored and white. The tables were round with white table cloths and the rooms were decorated with red and white roses.

"Welcome to Le Maison Des Amour. You have a reservation, oui oui?" asked the man at the desk.

"Oui, it's under the name Splinterson," said Leo. The man quickly scanned a list of names.

"Oui oui." He took Sarena's hand and kissed it. "Do not worry mademoiselle, we will make sure that this will be a night to remember."

* * *

Inside his mind, Leo watched as his body and Sarena were led to a table. The others were watching The Phantom of The Opera through Don's eyes.

'You sure you don't want to watch bro? It's actually pretty good,' said Raph. Leo shook his head.

'I have to make sure nothing happenes to Sarena,' he answered back. Quickly, he scanned his mind and felt relief that Sarena was still there where he'd left her, asleep, but there. Leo had felt a twinge of jealousy when the man had kissed her hand, but quickly brushed it off. This was not the time.

* * *

"Bonsoir monsieur and mademoiselle. My name is Jacques and I will be your waiter this evening." The waiter signaled to the nearby musicians to begin playing. A violinist, harpist, and flutist began the first of a collection of love songs.

"The love song from Titanic?" asked Sarena. "Not very appropriate, but still very nice."

"You have a good ear mademoiselle."

"I should." The two ordered apple champagne and the waiter left.

* * *

'I suspect the money we're spending is coming out of Sarena's cash vault,' inquired Don.

'How are do we make these reservations anyway?' asked Mikey. The turtles thought about it a little.

'Well, I was going to take her out to dinner,' said Leo.

'I was going to get her and Leo to go to the show,' added Don.

'I did think that those two needed a night out,' said Raph.

'And I was thinking about getting them to go out for pizza,' Mikey said.

'The dates are modified versions of what we were going to do for Sarena and Leo,' explained Don. 'I had bulit a device that would make Leo look like a human, but we ate the chocolate before I could present it.'

* * *

As the waiter left with their order, the two raised their glasses.

"My dear Sarenaty, aishiteru, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Leo, aishiteru wa." Suddenly there was a crash outside the room. A group of thugs with guns entered the building. The couple stood in the doorway as one thug held the man at the desk hostage, while the others went around ordering people to give them their jewelry, wallets, and cell phones. One of the thugs came up to them.

"Alright lovebirds, give us what you got!" He held out a sack. Another thug approached Sarena.

"Too bad we're just here for the money," he said. "This one's pretty hot." He grabbed her pendent. "Has good taste in jewelry too."

'Sarena!" The man pulled his hand back like he had recieved an electric shock and judging by the Leo's dimly glowing blue eyes, he probably had.

"You bitch!" The man raised his hand as if to strike her. As the hand came down, Sarena caught it, disarmed him with her other hand, and knocked him out with a punch to the head. Leo did the same to his partner, which got the other thugs' attention. The couple was soon surrounded.

"Alright sweetheart, it's twelve against two. How many can you take?" Sarena asked, her back against her future fiance's.

"As many as you can koi," he replied.

"Half it is." The kunoichi shed her pumps and the two ninja leaped over the thugs in opposite directions, sweep kicking their legs as they landed, sending about a quarter of them to the ground. What was left charged at them, but as always, thugs are no match for trained ninja. They were quickly disposed of and the customers all took back their valuables back.

"Darling, you were magnificent," said Leo. wrapping his arm around her. He retrieved her pumps and she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kimra was rummaging through her grandma's old trunk, trying to find her spell book.

'Bingo!" She pulled out a battered old book with Latin writing on the cover. 'Note to self, ask Sarena to refresh me on my Latin.'

"Kimira!" called a voice from bellow. "What are you doing up there? You know we're not allowed in grandmother's old trunk!"

"Shut up Tybalt!" she shouted back. With a wave of her scepter, she disappeared. She had bigger things to deal with than her annoying older cousin.

* * *

Raph: You waited five months for this?

I told you, I've been having some problems lately.

Mikey: Like...

Like grades, my birthday, my classmates , the dog my family got back in Janurary, ...should I continue?

Don:...No that's alright.

Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter of this out before summer break, I've got February break coming up, so I might have more time to work on my fics. Most likely I'll have a Cat's Meow or Leo's Ordeal (that's right people it's still going) chapter out soon. I'm trying to put out a new chapter every month. Unless I can think of something really good, I'll just be focusing on my current stories, but Leo's Ordeal should be over in one more chapter and Cat's Meow, I think, will have at least 4 or 5 chapters. Coraline, I have no idea, depends on when I break the story into chapters. Valentine's Day Spell...Well...It took me five months to update and I've only done 5 chapter since I started this a year ago and I still have to cover the other dates, the Kimra sub plot, and how it ends. At this rate, it'll be done by the time I head for college...let's hope not.

Leo: I see you managed to get Tybalt in there.

I needed him to be somewhere in my canon fanfic universe and not just that blurb I made in English class.

**BTW, What's with all the French?**

Yeah, about that, my school's drama club is doing Beauty and the Beast this year and, as we all know (at least thouse of us who saw one disney movie _coughs _not my classmates _coughs)_, the people in it speak French. BTW, I've always wondered, why is it that it takes place in France, but only Lumiere has a french accent?

**Who knows.**

Raph: Who cares?

Great, last time you said that you trashed my stuff.

Raph: And I regret nothing.

Mikey: Who are you playing anyway?

Well, you know that bald woman in the hat shop in the beggining of the movie?

Mikey:...Yeah?

That's basically me, but I'm not bald...I'm also a spoon.

**_covers her brothers mouths _And on that note**

**All: Happy Valentine's Day.**

And hope we're not here again next year.

* * *

Hey guys, one last boring note. I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I forgot and am too lazy to change the authoress notes. Thanks!


End file.
